The safe word is deer
by Kindred01
Summary: Will goes to see Hannibal for some one to one


(Imagine Will being younger than he is in the show, sooo for this he is in his mid twenties and looks like he just finished secondary school)

Will look at the clock on his wrist and then to the one above Jack Crawford's head. He picked up his bag and put the file Jack gave him in said bag and got up. The brown eyes off the profile watched Will back his things away. "Will where are you going? We have more work to do!" he said, the skittish man looked at Jack with a slight frown with his puppy dog eyes.

"I have an appointment with Doctor Lecter. I have to go." He said moving towards the door, his hand reach for the handle.

"I'm sure he won't mind…" Jack tells him.

Will froze his hand still on the door handle; he looked at the door with uncertainty. "I… no I have to go…" he started to say.

"Will…"

"NO! THIS IS THE ONLY TIME I CAN THINK FREELY! I…I just need to go." He said.

He opens the door and runs out of Jack's offices to get to his car. Jack looks behind him, worried because Will has been spending so much time with Hannibal. He wonders if the good Doctor is using him for something.

It was that same thought that passed thought Doctor Lecter's mind, but for him he knew that FBI Jack Crawford was using him and it was turning a wonderful mind into a broken mess of shattered mirrors. Hannibal just got off the phone with Jack as Will walked in. The younger man looked awful his eyes were puffy, brown hair was wild and all over the place "Will you're late!"

"Ummm I …"

"You had a black out?" Hannibal asked as he got up and walked over to Will with a piece of rope in his hand.

"Yes." He answered as his eyed the rope, fearfully. "I…I'm sorry Jack was being…"

"Shhhh don't speak… I know. I called him when you didn't turn up." The brown hair man looked down at his muddy shoes "You know what happens do you Will?" he asked.

The smaller man nodded. "Good, now turn around." Hannibal said smoothly.

Will turned around facing the door "Hands behind your back." He ordered again.

Will obeyed him and placed his hands behind his back. Hannibal then took the rope and wrapped it around his wrists. He tied it off making Will wince and jump in pain. "Ngaaa!"

"Too tight?" Will nodded, but Hannibal didn't lessen the tension in the rope.

He spun Will around and looked at him. The blonde leaned into him and pressed his lips against Will's partly open ones. As the doctor's fingers locked the office door he talked Will. "No hands for today Will and if you're late again there will be no legs." He whispered as he moved his hands to the smaller man's shirt.

It ripped open as his mouth moved to Will's neck. Will shook as the doctor let his hands roam over his body, touching every area of skin and leaving teeth left marks on his pale skin. "H…Hannibal." Will whimper as he felt himself become hard under the Doctor's movements.

Hannibal let his hands move to Will's front and 'helped' him out of the rest of his clothes.

His socks and shoes along with his trousers were neatly folded and placed by the desk while his shirt ,which was torn by the arms to remove it, laid in the 'to clean' pile. Doctor Lecter had Will on his knees in front of him. He pulled his cock out in front of him and grabbed his messy hair and holds it tightly. "You remember our safe word?"

Will nods in response. "Deer." He tells the doctor slowly.

"Good." Hannibal said as watched Will open his mouth.

He slides his dick into the brown hair man's mouth and starts thrusting into him. Will looked up at him as he felt the large member moved in and out of his mouth, the hand twisted in his hair as he let Hannibal take over. This is the part of the week he liked, when he let the doctor take control of his life in the small time they had together there. Will let him do almost anything to him, they even fuck while he was given a water enema by the blonde. The hard organ was touching the back of Will's throat to the part that makes him gag. When Hannibal pushes down it farther it made his nose touch the fabric of his white shirt as the hips drove into his mouth cutting off his oxygen.

Hannibal closed his eyes and let out a shaky sigh as he fucked Will's mouth. He could feel his throat tightening and moved, after a few seconds he could hear Will whimpering. He pulled back and looked down at him. There was tears running down his red face, there was a burst of blood vessels in his right eye, and he was gasping for air. "D…Deer!" he gasps, passing out.

"..."

When Will wakes up he is on Hannibal's sofa, covered by a blanket. He blinks at the roof and the sits up, realising his hands are unbound. They look red raw where the rope was around them. He looks up when the creaks open. He sees Hannibal walk in with a grim look on his face, he see Will was awake and walks over to him and kneels in front of him, he hands in a glass of water and looks right into his eyes and cups his cheeks "Are you okay?"

"Yes." He says horsely he screw his face up and takes the glass of water, drinking a sip.

His throat was sore and ached and he was glad it was cooled by the icy water.

"I am afraid I went overboard." He said.

"It was different." He whispered.

"Maybe you should go home Will. Rest up, I'm sure Jack will be wondering what happen to you tomorrow." he told Will.

"What no!" Will yelled grabbed Hannibal's arms, the grey blue eyes look him over "Please Hannibal I need you?" He whispers not looking at him, Hannibal reach forward and pushes him down onto the sofa and climbed onto of him.

The next day when Jack called Will to the crime scene, when the young man turned up every one thought he has gotten into the fight or attacked "Will what happen?" Jack asked

"Nothing much went to see Doctor Lecter I has some problems while I was there." He told him

"What, you two got into a fight?" he asked.

"No, I blacked out." He told him as he walked off with a limp.

Beverly Katz walked up to Jack and smirked. "I think the good old doctor has been giving our little…"

"Finish what you are saying and I will have you working on cold cases." Jack said looking at her, with malice.

She raised her hands in the air and walked away with a smile on her face.


End file.
